


Dominance in the Blue Brand

by Yeeyee13



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: All the girls in smackdown are lewd as fuck yo., Anal, Big black cock, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Hardcore, Harem building, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Raceplay, Racial slang, Shameless Smut, Slang, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8020042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeeyee13/pseuds/Yeeyee13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keeping it short and sweet: A dark skinned guy with a name unmentioned dicking the SmackDown Roster's females. One by one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Feel the Glow

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first post here so don't hesitate to leave some constructive criticism ahead considering that this will be a multi work. Btw, race play is imminent. Be warned.

Naomi never had any encouragement that was a bit unorthodox. Someone should enlighten her since she, well, felt the glow. She’s a woman with excellent talent and for all its worth, the rightfully called best female athlete in the SmackDown Roster. And also, she was thick as hell. In all the right places. Sure she’s a married woman with one of the Usos, but Trinity wanted something 'different’ to hype her up. Bring her own lady can do wonders for her days, so she did what she done and invited a man to the women’s locker room. A dark skinned man who's name is unknown and unimportant. A bit of guilt started to bubble inside the ebony wrestler for reasons soon to be developed, yet it was dilated by another feeling: Lust.

“I got a match in about a few minutes, so let us do our thing before it happens, baby,” said the beauty in a sultry tone as she grabbed the hulking black man's junk. Seems to her that this 'gentleman’ got the rocket for her to ride. “Bet one of them Uso boys won’t find out…” The guy clothed in a generic white tee and blue jeans spoke in a baritone with bass so strong that it could shake glass. He had the body to go with that voice. Ripped like Apollo and tall like Kane? Naomi could feel her lower lips quake in enticing fashion as slender hands pulled down the bull's zipper after undoing his pant button.

She hasn’t replied to the man's word. Only a glare and a nibble on her plush bottom lip. “Jimmy won’t find out 'bout this, hun. I always make sure to keep rendezvouses like this as secret as possible. The rest of the girls know that. Why you expect they be so relieved before or after a match?” She's not the most scandalous of the ladies in SmackDown. The others can be called out for settling their perverse needs with others. Including Becky. “Now let's free this big fat cock, daddy.~”

From cool confidence to overwhelming shock, Trinity pretty much hit the jackpot as what she’s freeing and holding was a monster of epic proportions. Her hubby wasn't as hung as this fan that happen to catch her eye. It's ridiculous! “Holy shit, big man.” She had no words to describe the sheer amount of awe she got in her. The smell, the width, the length; this motherfucker could destroy her with that… Thing! And that alone made Naomi Knight-Fatu go into a quick squat to come face to face with that hole-widener.

“Thank God my match is 35 minutes away. Got all the time,~” whispered a now thirsty Naomi as he puts the cock head into her warm mouth with her tongue swirling around the large stud’s crown. He tastes of another woman. Someone she was familiar with. Damn Mercedes got to this hunk first before her. Ah, well. Sasha had her fun with the male, so no need to be to be jealous. In fact, the taste of an old friend cause Naomi to deep throat his prick. Guess she's flexible in all the right places as well. Didn't stopped her from gagging up a storm while spit dribbled down to the unnamed beefcake's sperm-bloated balls. Good Lord, those orbs match so well with them 12 inches clogging her esophagus.

Naomi wanted to tap out and pull out, but her body craved more of it. Instead of sliding that python out of her jaw, she tempted the dude she was sucking off to face fuck her by loudly slurping on the one footer. Chick is not only a legit fantastic worker, but she was a Grade A whore! No wonder why Jimmy and Jey were often down to earth. Naomi was a stress reliever who is currently getting her unspoken of being orally plowed as throat slime spilled down her bust with her cunt clearly looking like a tropical rainforest from below. The male moaned loudly as sweat began beading out of his pores. Naomi can feel that cock throbbing to an upcoming orgasm, but she yanked herself off him.

That spire is a sloppy mess. To Naomi however, it looks perfect glistening in her own drool. Lubed up and ready to go as a panting Trinity crawled to a bench, big butt swaying before shaking it for the prime and uber horny negro. “My pussy or my ass, daddy. I’m a’ight with either or as long as you go in like a real nigga n’ fuck my shit up.” Of course Naomi's ethnicity would have her drop the n-bomb to a beast of similar race. That is how bad she wants it. The pulled her ring gear shorts down to her shapely thighs and bounced her bootycheeks for the towering hunk. The thought of upsetting the love of her life were muted thanks to her twerking up a storm and fingering her slit. Licking her lips and looking behind her shoulder to an approaching black gorilla, she can tell that her wobbling derriere and alluring good looks attracted the muscular fan like a moth to a flame.

“ Don' come to ma’ ass cryin’ that yo’ pussy hurt n’ shit.” Trinity didn't answer that. She just grins at the chocolate colored guy positioned his slippery shaft to go in. “I won't, baby. I'm grown~,” she chuckled until her eyes squinted in pain from the massive penis stretching her baby maker wide. A loud, long groan came out of the woman right after a strong swear. Boy, did just going in had Naomi feeling a certain type of way? “ **Shit, nigga! Yo’ cock’s huge!** ” The man smirked smugly as he pumps it in her. Not tenderly. Like a straight up pornstar in a hardcore scene. Grunts seethed out of her bared teeth with each thrust felt like heaven to him. And once Naomi got past the reshaping of her most valued hole, she felt the absolute same.

“ **Oh fuck, daddy! Fuck ma’ pussy up! Get that bubble booty bouncin’ on that nigga dick, baby! Ohhhh, gooood!~** ” Her assmeat wobbled insanely onto his crotch, the sight turning the man into a monster as he sped the hell up. He wanted to keep this pussy. He wants to flame this pussy. He wants to tell Naomi his name so that she could remember the very person that has her nibble her tongue and moaning like crazy with her titties shaking and her rump jiggling. He grabbed a huge handful of her hair as he proceeds to leave his mark. “Finna’ nut in ya’, bitch. Can daddy cum in yo’ pussy?” Trinity became a bonafide slut getting treated like this. She didn't care as she had the time of her life. Her heart belong to Jimmy, but everything else belong to the hungest, biggest, most in-your-face stallions in the world. By the looks of things, this stallion was going to finish her off.

“Yeah! Oh yeah! Squeeze that hot cum fo’ me, daddy! I’m close! **I’m-~!** ” She screamed into an enormous climax as her body and back jolted up to the still clothed male's torso. Her lover's cock twitched as his essence oozed out and flooded her womb full. They kissed passionately with a hand nuzzling Naomi's frizzled locks. Breasts soaked in her sweat, rear sore and partially red, and pussy full of a guy’s, a god's, warm, bitter cream. “I think we still got a few minutes left to get my other hole gaping…~”

“Do you now?” A familiar voice got the attention of both Naomi and the nameless male. A short adult female with eyes of pettiness coldly glaring at the two. “I knew that your slutty ass can't hold yourself after the show. Why are you even wrestling when this, all this, is a much better calling to you?”

Mean words coming from the Spiteful Pixie of NXT. No other than Alexa Bliss. Naomi despises her attitude. She’s talented, but she wanted to slap her teeth out. But she got a much better idea. All she did was look at the man who proved a point even if they just met.

Surely Alexa knows what she's getting into. She's not.

Her view was in Naomi and Naomi alone. The blonde slowly paid her mind to the other African American.

You can guess what her reaction is once she caught a glance of 'it’.


	2. A Spiteful Plowing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Naomi having a sore cunt and Alexa being Alexa interrupting her fellow female athlete and her sex 'partner', all bets are off to see if the small but dangerous woman either get 'blissed' off or blessed into a white mask.

Full Sail University is where Alexis Kaufman etched her journey to become one of the best, if not, the best female competitor in the Wrestling business. A gymnastic background and proper technique in the ring could do wonders for the Ohio native. It was the last SmackDown before Backlash and the woman's sight stuck to becoming the very first Women's championship for the B-Show which is doing better than the rivaling flagship, all opinions ahead. Maybe Alexa should practice on getting her body prepared for the biggest match of her career. Yes... Her petite, but well built body with one of the best asses in WWE. Not as much of palmful like Naomi's or Bayley's, yet that wasn't the case. It had volume, firmness, a good amount of fat, and can shake very hypnotically. 

No surprise that she is getting looked funny by the former member of Team B.A.D. and the man who fucked the whore into her. Saying so about the male. 

"No need fo' intros, blondie. Y'know why I'm lookin' at ya, so get yo' white ass here so a nigga can bust it," he said which mainsprung a gasp followed by a scoff. What did this bastard say to her? Shock turned to anger as venom formed out of Alexa's lips. " **'Cuse me, you son of a bitch?!** " She stomped towards the humongous negro highly miffed as a astonished and laughing Naomi left her position to hold the outraged Bliss from tearing the man apart. So genuine was her rage that it looked like she was going to break out of character! Nevertheless... " **Take back what you call me and said to me before I rip your _fuckin'_...** Oh. No."

Irritation slowly turned into momentous fear as Alexa dived her hues into the guy's semen-dripping, cunt-reeking, veiny mastodon of a penis. She remembers having her way with Blake and Murphy on multiple occasions. Jordan and Gable weren't that far behind as well. Enzo and Cass showed her that they weren't soft (or SAWFT as they were to spell it) and The Revival were experts on making the female feel good. She had a fondness for tag teams since her body could take it all, but this... THIS is NOT what she expected. At all. 

He is a monster. A true man with a cock fit to a horse. Shivers ran down her back. Goosebumps grew on her skin. Alexa gulped as she chewed on her inner cheeks with fists ending up tightening in regret rather than disdain. She wanted to punch him. Hurt him. Maul him. And yet he, someone she doesn't even know, caught Bliss into a screeching halt. It took the sight of his twitching meatpole to cease Alexa's furious state, replacing with a sense of fret. Also yearn for that deep brown behemoth. "Um... I didn't mean to say that to y-you. I-I-I..." Can't properly speak to him. Alexa kept staring. Staring deeply at its destructive radiance. Naomi knew Alexa is turning herself on the more and more her view is glued to his foot long. The black stunner 'assisted' in showing Bliss' true nature as Naomi tore off her black and red short tights resulting in the blonde nervously lose her shit. 

"What the **fuck** , skank?! What are you-?! _**Shit**! _ " Alexa shouted as she was put on the floor by and with Naomi, squirming to prevent her legs from being forcibly spread wide. No panties? Bliss is wearing no undies? She's flipping out now. She screamed, but didn't called for help. Hands were hitting the ground hard as her pristine white cunt was wet as hell. Oh, she believes she can go in a day not to cause conflict backstage. How wrong was Alexis...

The unnamed man laughed quietly at the heel's fluster, going to her pussy and shed not a single second slurping the juices out of her aching pot. The obvious reaction followed by a moan to which amused Trinity as she petted the petty bitch like a little kid. Her breaths hard and sharp, her stomach full of butterflies, thighs trying to crush the circulation in the guy's brain to no avail. Alexa didn't urged herself to this situation. She was forced. Now on the other hand, her heart hungers for a raunchy fuck. Her shaking loins river her nectar into the man's lips. 

Never had she felt so powerless. Alexa Bliss. Often ungenerous, cocky, and fill with spark helplessly ate out while being comforted by another woman she couldn't stand. It's too much. She can't hold it in her. Wordless and humiliated, she let out a quivering squeal cumming in the bull's mouth with her body weakening. Her privates coated in drool and Alex tried to get a word out of her trembling throat in broken succession. "Are w-we done now?"

On the outside, she looks like a kid being punished for bad behavior. Tears rolled down her face as her make up got smudged. For the first time in her life, Alexa felt true defeat in the hands of both Naomi and an unspecified brute of a man. Sniffling, she noticed the look of dissatisfaction on the man's face. "Nuh-uh, Lexi-boo.~ This nigga ain' got his dick in ya' yet," Naomi mentioned as a scared Alexa hyperventilated once he dropped that cock and pressed the crown onto her labia. She shook her head as hard as she could in disapproval, frightened by the tower of flesh forcing centimeter after centimeter of masculinity in her pussy. Alexa gritted her teeth to the overbearing agony her slit gotten. Today wasn't going her way at the very slightest.

Except it was.

" **Oh fuck yeah, that hurts so good!~** " The facade was over. They both didn't saw it coming. Lexi acted like the victim all along just for this surprise. For what cause? To catch a rapist? No. To see how much of a snake Naomi was. Nope. What then? 

**For the fucking thrill.~**

He bellowed in laughter as Alexa went from looking assaulted to feeling fantastic. She was getting fucked harder than Naomi and gotten picked up by the stud with her cunt battered viciously. Not like Trini minded seeing that she had a show to finger herself to. She predicted that he'll pound Bliss to sleep. But if Naomi still felt the after effects of that hunk's powerful performance, imagine Alexa. " **Fuckfuckfuckfuck _fuck_** _!_ " Like a broken record. Alexa was held up with ease while her tight snatch took the most insane dick she ever had. Two dicks won't be enough for her when this black mofo got done with her. 

 They both kissed in the most raunchy way imaginable while Naomi finger fucked her own fruit to the showing of Alexa Bliss being a total slut. A much bigger one than Trinity! " ** _Damn, baby! Your dick might tear me in half,_** " shouted Alexa, nearing her limit with the super heavyweight clenching her hot rump as he groaned in both joy and exhaustion. "Wanna finish this? Ma' nuts wanna skeet in ya' bad..." His speed increased, resulting in Bliss shrieking in... You get the damn joke. She's defeated, but also victorious. She didn't have the gall to show who's boss to someone much stronger looking than her, but she got one hell of a fuck buddy to have fun with. It's a win for her and a win for the male.

" _ **Oh fuck! Oh fuck! You're right, Naomi! He really is a daddy! Gimme daddy's milk! Gimme-! Oh my goooooood!~**_ " The three exploded in an epic finish, Trinity showering her thighs in her cum while Alexis gone like a tsunami and flooded the guy's balls which clenched the gooey manbutter out and in the blonde's womb. They butted heads and gasped for air as Alexa cupped a hand to the male's cheek. "Don't bother tell me your name... You're 'SuperMan' to me.~" Naomi nodded in approval, looking at SuperMan's prick unpluging itself out of Alexa's now nut-spewing cunt. "Got a good ring to it, Lexi.~ He don't mind the new name, does he?"

No he doesn't. It was the perfect name and a fitting one for his caliber.

Only 5 girls left. This is getting too good so far. He better keep it up.~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at it again with a new chapter in this shameless glory of smut. Don't worry. Anal will be around for Naomi (all the girls really, got an ass fetish and all), so fear not. Again, fair criticism and praise are adored and this black beast will be now known as SuperMan. Is it a good name to give him? Got something better to call him? Feel free to comment on that.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was a fun little start for me to do. Have to thank Backlash to get this WWE mood out of me and finally inserted my writer side back into my hobbies. So tell me how was my first post in AO3? Any things you like, dislike, all that malarkey? Gimme some suggestions of what I should do in the later chapters. Love hearing feedback. 'Till next time.


End file.
